Mi pasado es hoy
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: El pasado de Toshiro Hitsugaya lo atormenta en un día muy especial del año... Mi primer fic de Bleach. R&R!


**Bueno, mi primer fic de Bleach :S Cruza los dedos Espero que les guste y que saliera bien :S Cosa que dudo un poco xD El protagonista es, como no, mi adorado Shiro chan xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de Kubo Tite Sama, pero si fuera mío, Shiro Chan taría en España conmigo uju xD (Inner: Sueña…Kon Sama! Conseguiré sus derechos para traerte conmigo!) Sueña ¬¬**

_**Mi pasado es hoy…**_

_-¡Toshiro!¡No lo hagas! _

_Pero el incorregible niño ya había puesto una mano sobre el fuego. _

_-Todos dicen que soy muy frio.- contestó con su habitual voz de hielo.- Todos dicen que mi carácter produce escalofríos en ellos…Ahora seré cálido. Seré bueno para todos._

_Y sin dudarlo un segundo, el pequeño chiquillo de tan sólo 7 años, se adentró en la hoguera y fue pasto de las llamas._

_Hitsugaya Toshiro se convirtió en el niño más cálido de todos…_

-Otra vez ese sueño…

El niño se había transformado en un apuesto joven, que cumpliría los 17 años ese mismo día. Multitud de regalos se agolpaban a los pies de su cama. Agarró uno al azar. La tarjeta ponía: "_Para el chico más cálido de toda la Sociedad de Almas_"

-Je, Matsumoto, te mataría si no estuvieras muerta ya.

Abrió el regalo. Era una figura de hielo. Representaban dos cisnes, cada uno mirando en una dirección. Suspiró. No volvería a verla nunca más… Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en ello ahora. No podía desconcentrarse de su trabajo.

Salió de la cama, recogió los regalos y se vistió su uniforme de Shinigami. Ajustó a Hyourinmaru y salió de la casa donde "vivía". Porque él no estaba vivo, nunca más lo estaría…

_-¡Hitsugaya Kun! _

_El niño de cabellos blancos se giró al escuchar que alguien le llamaba. Allí estaba, era ella. Aquella en la que Toshiro siempre podía confiar, la única que le entendía._

_-Momoko Chan…_

_La niña, algo mayor que Toshiro, alcanzó al niño. Ambos se sentaron sobre la rama de un melocotonero, el árbol favorito de Momoko._

_El cabello de la niña se movía con la ligera brisa de aquel atardecer. Toshiro no puso evitar mirarla. Era, sin duda, la niña más hermosa que conocía. Pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Era tremendamente sencilla. No se enteraba de su belleza ni su inteligencia. Momoko era muy buena en cualquier tema que requiriera pensar. Analizaba completamente una situación antes de enfrentarse a ella. _

_Unos ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron en Toshiro, a la vez que los rosados labios de la niña esbozaban una gran sonrisa._

_-Hitsugaya Kun, mañana es tu cumpleaños._

_El niño asintió. Su amiga sonrió, pensando en que regalarle a su único amigo…_

-Capitán Hitsugaya, feliz cumpleaños.

-Arigato…

Así llevaba la mañana el capitán del décimo escuadrón. Matsumoto Rangiku le seguía, cargada de regalos para el joven shinigami.

Toshiro llegó a su oficina cansado de tanta felicitación. Matsumoto dejó caer todos los regalos en el suelo.

-Al fin.-dijo masajeándose los hombros.- Capitán…eso pesaba demasiado y…

La mujer calló al ver convulsionarse lentamente los hombros de su capitán. No supo que hacer hasta que algo se le ocurrió. Se acercó al joven y lo abrazó como una madre abraza a su hijo indefenso. Toshiro agradeció esa muestra de apoyo por parte de su teniente pero debía dar ejemplo de fortaleza, por lo que se separó de ella.

-Retírese, Teniente Matsumoto.

La mujer de cabello naranja asintió, saliendo del despacho.

Toshiro se reprimió mil veces el haber decaído de esa manera ante Matsumoto. Debía demostrar que era fuerte, que nada le afectaba. Pero seguía siendo tan sólo un niño incomprendido, un ave que ha dejado muy pronto de intentar volar y aferrarse al suelo. Alguien debía ayudarle pero… ella ya no estaba. Más bien, él ya no estaba con ella.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una joven de largo cabello oscuro llamó a su puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo el capitán intentado que su voz sonara carente de sentimiento alguno.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, la Teniente Matsumoto me ha dado esto para usted.- La joven entregó a su superior un paquete envuelto en un atrayente color azul.

-Muy bien, gracias. Déjelo por ahí.

-Dijo que era importante. Por favor, ábralo.

Toshiro se sorprendió del atrevimiento de la chica. La observó mejor. Estaba claro.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Hace una semana, capitán. Ayer entré en su escuadrón. Antes estaba en el cuarto, pero…

-No necesito más explicaciones.- la cortó Toshiro.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ichihara Aiko, capitán.

Toshiro se quedó pensativo mirando a la joven. Se parecía tanto a ella…

-Fase 1, acercar a Aiko al capitán, completada.

-Ohh, eres fantástica, Rangiku Sensei!

La teniente dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza de su aprendiza.

-Pronto serás como yo, Maylu Chan.

_¿Qué se traen entre manos la teniente y su aprendiza? ¿A quién se parece Aiko? ¿Por qué Toshiro está triste el día de su cumpleaños? _

**Espero que os haya gustado si no, no me tireis piedraaas! xD Las críticas serán bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean respetuosas conmigo y toda mi familia n.n. (Inner: Gracias por leer a esta enferma mental. Nos vemos en el segundo capítuloooo! Si te ha gustado háznoslo saber dejando tu review!)**

**Atte:**

**Maylu Uchiha (Inner: E Inner, sin nombre todavía, se aceptan sugerencias xD)**


End file.
